1. Field of the Invention
Mounting means are provided for securing the casing of an audio device to the instrument panel structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio devices of various kinds are commonly provided in vehicles. Audio devices normally include a speaker system, antenna and an electronic device. The electronic device may be, for example, a radio receiver, tape cassette player, or compact disk player. The operative mechanisms of such audio electronic equipment are enclosed within a casing. The casing is normally mounted on the instrument panel structure for the convenience of the driver or front seat passenger.
The instrument panel structure of vehicles has become increasingly complex as a result of modern styling techniques and the proliferation of instrumentation and convenience features. Additionally, the underside of the instrument panel area is no longer open but is covered with a bolster to improve crash safety. All of these factors have made it difficult to mount audio devices in the instrument panel structure.
It is desirable that the casing enclosing the audio electronics be installable and removable from a position in front of the instrument panel. It is, however, necessary to mount both the forward and rearward ends of the casing in order to securely mount the casing. Normally, the casing is slid into an opening provided in the instrument panel into a space in the instrument panel structure which is inaccessible from a position in front of the instrument panel. In accordance with the present invention, cooperative mounting means are provided on the casing and within the instrument panel structure space which permit mounting of the inner end of the casing without the use of additional fasteners. Threaded fasteners are used to secure the exterior end of the casing in place. However, such fasteners may be easily installed from a position in front of the instrument panel.